barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Super Collection Volume 2
The Released of February 3, 1998 in 4 Episodes on Season 1 Episodes * Alphabet Soup (1992) * Hop to It (1992) * Practice Makes Music (1992) * A Camping We Will Go (1992) (1998 Version) Part 1 to 96 * Part 1: Barney's Great Adventure Trailer and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) * Part 2: AS - Chapter 1 * Part 3: I Met a Bear (1992 Version) * Part 4: AS - Chapter 2 * Part 5: The Ants Go Marching (1992 Version) * Part 6: AS - Chapter 3 * Part 7: I've Been Working on the Railroad (1992 Version) * Part 8: AS - Chapter 4 * Part 9: The N Game (1992 Version) * Part 10: AS - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Do Your Ears Hang Low (1992 Version) * Part 12: AS - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Alphabet Soup (1992 Version) * Part 14: AS - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Yankee Doodle (1992 Version) * Part 16: AS - Chapter 8 * Part 17: The Alphabet Song (1992 Version) * Part 18: AS - Chapter 9 * Part 19: I Love You (1992 Version) * Part 20: AS - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Season 1 - Episode 13 - Barney Says and Credits, Stay Tuned the Next Episode (CPB Background) * Part 22: Protect Our Earth Music Video from Barney's Fun and Games, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) * Part 23: HTI - Chapter 1 * Part 24: Tina's Sad Song (1992 Version) * Part 25: HTI - Chapter 2 * Part 26: Our Friend Barney Had a Band (1992 Version) * Part 27: HTI - Chapter 3 * Part 28: The Clapping Song (1992 Version) * Part 29: HTI - Chapter 4 * Part 30: The Exercise Song (1992 Version) * Part 31: HTI - Chapter 5 * Part 32: Move Your Body (1992 Version) * Part 33: HTI - Chapter 6 * Part 34: Shape Up Freeze (1992 Version) * Part 35: HTI - Chapter 7 for One More Time Please * Part 36: Shape Up Freeze (Reprise, 1992 Version) * Part 37: HTI - Chapter 8 * Part 38: Animals in Motion (1992 Version) * Part 39: HTI - Chapter 9 * Part 40: I Love You (1992 Version) * Part 41: HTI - Chapter 10 * Part 42: Season 1 - Episode 4 - Barney Says and Credits, Stay Tuned the Next Episode for CPB Background * Part 43: My Kite Music Video from Up We Go, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends (Season 1 Version) * Part 44: PMM - Chapter 1 * Part 45: Kookaburra (1992 Version) * Part 46: PMM - Chapter 2 * Part 47: The Crocodile Song (1992 Version) * Part 48: PMM - Chapter 3 * Part 49: The Piano Medley (Instrumental, 1992 Version) * Part 50: PMM - Chapter 4 * Part 51: Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies (Instrumental, 1992 Version) * Part 52: PMM - Chapter 5 * Part 53: The Old Brass Wagon (1992 Version) * Part 54: PMM - Chapter 6 * Part 55: The Marching Song (1992 Version) * Part 56: PMM - Chapter 7 * Part 57: I Am a Fine Musician (1992 Version) * Part 58: PMM - Chapter 8 * Part 59: London Bridge (Classical, 1992 Version) * Part 60: PMM - Chapter 9 * Part 61: Everyone is Special (1992 Version) * Part 62: PMM - Chapter 10 * Part 63: I Love You (1992 Version) * Part 64: PMM - Chapter 11 * Part 65: Season 1 - Episode 20 - Barney Says and Credits, Stay Tuned the Next Episode (CPB Background) * Part 66: That is What a Means to Be a Friend Music Video from Camp WannaRunnaRound and 2 Opening Logos * Part 67: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) * Part 68: A Camping We Will Go (1992 Version) * Part 69: ACWWG - Clip 1 & 2 * Part 70: If You're Happy and You Know It (1992 Version) * Part 71: ACWWG - Clip 3 * Part 72: Be Kind to Your Webb Footed Friends (1992 Version) * Part 73: ACWWG - Clip 4 * Part 74: Sarasponda (1992 Version) * Part 75: ACWWG - Clip 5 * Part 76: We Like Rocks (1992 Version) * Part 77: ACWWG - Clip 6 * Part 78: Kookaburra (1992 Version) * Part 79: ACWWG - Clip 7 * Part 80: Little Cabin in the Forest Green (1992 Version) * Part 81: ACWWG - Clip 8 * Part 82: The Other Day I Met a Bear (1992 Version) * Part 83: ACWWG - Clip 9 * Part 84: Scary Stories (1992 Version) * Part 85: ACWWG - Clip 10 * Part 86: S'Mores (1992 Version) * Part 87: ACWWG - Clip 11 * Part 88: She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (1992 Version) * Part 89: ACWWG - Clip 12 * Part 90: Ricky Raccoon (1992 Version) * Part 91: ACWWG - Clip 13 * Part 92: I Love the Mountains (1992 Version) * Part 93: ACWWG - Clip 14 * Part 94: I Love You (1992 Version) * Part 95: ACWWG - Clip 15 * Part 96 and Final Part: Season 1 - Episode 22 - Barney Says and Credits, and Closing Previews Coming Soon on May 2021 on YouTube Clip from Alphabet Soup ..... Audio from Alphabet Soup ..... Clip from Hop to It .... Audio from Hop to It .... Clip from Practice Makes Music .... Audio from Practice Makes Music .... Clip from A Camping We Will Go ...... Audio from A Camping We Will Go ...... Notes These are Barney's Super Collection on Volumes 1 to 4 on February and Barney's Super Collection Volumes 5 to 7 on July